


His muscles

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, fluffy friday, please look at the face anatomy before reading this fic thank you, this is gonna be educative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: Because for some reason, it always comes back to this.(This drabble is sponsored by Gou Matsuoka)





	His muscles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my friends I love you all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+friends+I+love+you+all).



> It's funny because I'm sure you have no idea of what you are about to read.

* * *

 

 

 

As he puts his jacket on he doesn't know what to expect; the first day of the national Team training, the first time he’ll meet all his new teammate...and potential rivals as well. His brother walks ahead of him.

                        

“Ikuya, something wrong?”

 

“I'm still jet lagged.” He lies. The walk from the room they share to the pool is a silent one. As soon as Natsuya spots some of his friends he runs to them, leaving Ikuya behind; not that he minds, he isn't good at socializing but only because he doesn't feel the need to.

 

The majority of them, all wearing the national team jacket, are gathered around the pool waiting for their instructor - they are stuck in traffic with the one swimmer coming from the other side of the ocean, and Ikuya is already pissed, like, couldn't that idiot have taken a flight sooner?

 

Yet, there’s a single jacket that had been, obviously, thrown unceremoniously on the floor before its owner jumped on the pool to swim. Ikuya wonders if this is even allowed, probably not, but no one seems to care.

 

It only takes a glimpse for Ikuya to realize who’s in the water. He could never forget that stroke.

 

“I see you remember Haruka.”

 

His brother pats his shoulder and smiles, as if the fact that Haruka once again being his teammate warms his heart; truth is Ikuya doesn't know what to feet about Haruka yet. There's still bitterness - why did he quit all of a sudden? - and also immense moments of joy. But the past is the past, and Ikuya’s gaze is only set on the future.

 

“We won't get him out of the water before Rin arrives, you should talk with the others.”

 

“Okay.” He says, his eyes still set on Haruka’s strokes.

 

Rin.

 

 _Rin_ …

 

He has heard that name before, but where?

 

But when the man arrives, eventually, Ikuya realized he has never seen him before. He would have remembered those...teeth. Is that even possible for a human to have teeth like these?

 

As expected Haruka stops swimming as soon as the name is pronounced.

 

“Haru! You couldn't wait for me, as expected. Were you trying to train a bit more before our match? Are you that unsure about your own capacity?”

 

His voice is overconfident, even provocative; Ikuya can't figure out if these two are serious rivals or very good friends.

 

“Barely. I was just bored and tired of waiting for you. I want to beat you as soon as possible.” Haruka replied, calmly, as always.

 

“Hey, that's _my_ line!”

 

Rin gets close and helps Haruka out of the pool. The hug they share afterward, though unnecessary in Ikuya’s eyes, has the merit of answering his first inquiry.

 

“It's good to see you,” Rin murmurs in his ears. “It's been so long.”

 

“We’re in the same room again, we’ll have time to catch up.”

 

Ikuya has never seen Haruka smile like that.

 

 

Later after the presentation he walks to Haruka, or at least tries to. That Rin seems stuck to his hip, or rather to his shoulder, using it as his armrest or something of the sort as if he doesn't have enough strength in his muscles to hold his own. One of the other teammate notices his annoyance and nudges him, making him turn his gaze on the man’s face instead.

 

“You’ll get used to it. These two are childhood friends from a very small town.” He tells him, Ikuya hums as a way to show his interest for the rest of the story. “They make look like they are opposite but they really get along. We call them the ‘married couple’, but they have no idea so be quiet about it.”

 

“A very small town you say,” Ikuya repeats, observing the way Haruka feigns annoyance and how Rin, probably knowing him like the back of his hand, sees right through it and smiles. Married couple indeed. “And when was that? In high school perhaps?”

 

“Oh, it's rather complicated; Haruka isn't very talkative so I advise you ask Rin if you want the complete story, plus he loves talking about it so make sure you have like an hour or so ahead of you. But long story short, both of them will tell you they won't be here today without the other.”

 

“Is that why they can't be physically separated?” He asks, not minding to hide his annoyance.

 

The other guy starts laughing. “No that's probably another story that is still in writing. But none of them will talk about this one.”

 

Since there is nothing much left to do but wait until Haruka notices him, Ikuya stands still and watches the two of them. It's kind of fascinating, when you’ve known the old Haruka, to watch him behave like that with another human being. His old self would have thought someone had enchanted him, or that some magic trick was at work. Or perhaps it’s just time, and life. They didn't stay in touch after he left for America, a lot of things had certainly happened. He’ll know soon enough. He just has to be patient.

 

Rin’s voice is loud and clear, it also has something warm inside that makes you want to listen to what he says all the time. That's how Ikuya, against his will, ends up catching that kind of conversation he would have gladly ignored.

 

“Haru! Are you kidding me? What did I tell you about your training?”

 

“But I hate it. I just want to swim.” Haruka looks at the pool, ignoring Rin’s scolding.

 

“Do you want to swim faster?”

 

Haruka then looks at Rin with a pout on his face.

 

“Do you want to swim faster than _me_?”

 

“I don't need muscles to be faster than you.”

 

“That's not what our last match told me. And look!” Rin shows off his biceps and pectorals, making them contract.

 

This is probably a sight Ikuya would have lived without. How could those two be friends?

 

“And see those abs?”

 

“You're talking like your sister.”

 

“Haru, stop being difficult. You know I'm only saying this for your own good. All the guys in the rest of the world, they work out like mad men. I'm not even that built next to them! The rules are changing and I really think you should give it a try before it's too late and you have too much to catch up.”

 

Ikuya can't say he is wrong; even he works out every day and after he watches Haruka’s body thoughtfully realizes he isn't built like an athlete at all. But Haruka doesn't need muscle in the water, and his friend should know that.

 

Haruka sighs deeply, his shoulders sink a bit. “Fine. I'll try. Only if you beat me.”

 

There's a smile that enlightens Rin’s face, “Excellent! Now I'm sure you'll give all you’ve got!”

 

“Oi!” Haruka frowns. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing. I am dead serious. You promised to work out if I win and you can't take it back. Be sure that I’ll be your personal coach, and it's going to be a real _hell_.”

 

“Rin, you don't need to threaten me before a race, I'm always serious when it comes to you and me.”

 

Rin blushes a bit and scratches the back of his head - ‘ _married couple’_ Ikuya thinks. “I-I know that! It's...It's just to spice up things. Come on! Isn't it funnier if you have something to lose?”

 

“How come I'm the only one losing something here?” Haruka bites back. “What about you, what do I gain if I win?”

 

“I don't know. The bottom bunk bed?”

 

“Already took it.”

 

“What!?” Rin erupts. “How dare you! I wasn't even there!”

 

“Next time try not to be late.”

 

Rin is fuming, he's pinching the top of his nose and groans. “Fine! What do you want then?”

 

Ikuya then watches, mesmerized, Haruka getting even closer and taking Rin’s face into his hands. He cups Rin’s cheeks, which have turned red just like his hair, before pinching them and forcing a smile on his face.

 

“I want your best smile, ten of them.” He says blankly, and Rin somehow manages to blush even harder - Ikuya wouldn't be surprised if they managed to cook an egg on his forehead. “Cause your zygomatics are the only ones of your muscles I care for.”

 

Every single one of them fell silent, anxiously waiting for Rin’s response. It probably never occurred to them that the whole team was watching, it's like they have gone to their own little world.

 

“...in that case…” Rin says after he regains his composure, “I’ll have to add this on your future regiment too.”

 

It's his turn to pinch Haruka’s cheeks to force a smile on his face. They both look utterly ridiculous.

 

“Cause you seriously lack strength on this particular area.”

 

“What could I do, my personal coach was on the other side of the Pacific.”

 

Ikuya wonders how Haruka can say such things with a straight face when Rin looks like he could die of embarrassment on the spot. Was it just a game for them? A competition to see who would be the more embarrassed? Ikuya couldn't understand yet, but one thing for sure is that this was not the time to reunite with Haruka yet, his old friend has other more urgent business of his own.

 

Rin and Haruka are both smiling, their cheeks reddened by their mutual pinches, before they get inside the water. In the end Ikuya never knew who won their race.

 

He spots them eating together at the cafeteria later that day and thinks he might ask after they’re finished. He is about to join his brother when the teammate from earlier catches his attention.

 

“Told you, married couple.” He says while staring at them. Rin is eating some of Haruka’s food directly from his plate. “I pity the ones who would sleep on the next rooms if you know what I mean.”

 

Ikuya rolls his eyes to the salacious innuendo. “Do you know which one they occupy?” He could go and see Haruka after dinner after all, or ask them about what happened while he was away.

 

“Room 215.”

 

Ikuya stills for a moment, mourning his soundless night already. He and his brother have Room 217.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are still wondering zygomatics are the muscles we use when we are truly smiling (like sincerely).  
> Thank you for reading and go read more fluffy friday fics! It's not like candies you can't have too much !!!


End file.
